Percepção
by mounna
Summary: OneShot. SSHG. Nunca subestime uma Grifinória.


_**Percepção**_

-O senhor está bem? –pergunta tola, era visível que ele não estava.

Severus Snape sequer replicou causticamente, como seria usual. Apenas olhou longamente para o rosto da aluna e piscou assentindo.

Se alguém naquela sala notaria alguma mudança nele, seria Granger. Sempre atenta e solicita, mesmo com ele, que desmerecia qualquer atenção de sua parte. Tentaria ser menos cruel com ela, se a oportunidade permitisse.

-Ok. –ela virou-se antes que ele mudasse de atitude.

-Estou cansado. –ele anunciou com a voz fraca, como se estivesse em duvidas sobre querer ou não a atenção dela ao fato.

-Se eu puder fazer algo...

-Eu apreciaria sua ajuda. Mas não há nada que você possa fazer.

-Apenas me deixe saber se isso mudar. – sorriu ao sair.

Mudar? Tudo vinha mudando tanto, tudo vinha ficando tão pesado que até mesmo aquele sorriso timido e apressado era uma ajuda. Ele observou a moça voltar ao seu lugar, não se dando conta do quanto queria que ela soubesse o quão apreciado estava sendo aquele calor no fundo do peito plantado por seu gesto altruista.

Hermione olhou novamente para Snape quando sentou-se em seu banquinho e sentiu um solavanco estranho no fundo do estômago quando percebeu que ele a encarava. E soube, sem saber como, que ele estava grato por sua atitude, por sua preocupação genuina. Soube que do jeito Snape de ser, ele lhe tinha apreço e que havia reparado que ela tinha algumas sardas no rosto e que ele relacionava isso à boas lembranças. Soube que não era apenas cansaço, havia dor física, e que ele não estava incomodado com isso nesse instante, mas apenas porquê ela o estava observando.

Severus soube tarde demais que havia deixado a barreira cair. Tantos anos de Oclumência e ele era pego num lapso de concentração justamente pela pessoa que jamais poderia ter acesso a seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhado, principalmente ao receber o pensamento que vinha dela: "Então há algo que eu posso fazer pra ajudá-lo." Agora estava se sentindo um fraco, carente de atenção, carente de afeto... Mas tudo estava dificil, ele repetia mentalmente, tentando convencer-se de que sua falha estava justificada. Quase conseguiu enfurecer-se, mas sua cabeça latejou tanto que tudo o que ele fez foi afundar o rosto nas mãos e esperar que passasse.

-Escute... –a voz de Hermione soou proxima dele- O senhor precisa descansar. Eu recolho as poções e os relatórios.

-Eu estou bem.

-Não está. –ela tocou levemente o braço dele-Olhe pra mim... –ela pediu suavemente, ignorando agora que toda a sala observava a interação dos dois.

-Pra que você veja de novo minhas reflexões a seu respeito? –ele disse num murmurio constrangido e frio.

-Não se trata disso. Professor Snape, por favor... o senhor está visivelmente em sofrimento.

Ele tirou o rosto das mãos e a olhou por um segundo.

-Você está preocupada. –ele afirmou após sua observação.

-É claro.

-Vai passar, não se preocupe, é sempre assim. Agora volte pro seu lugar, por favor, Srta. Granger. Isso está prestes a virar um pequeno tumulto e eu apenas não posso suportar mais barulho do que já existe aqui.

-Eu vou ficar aqui depois da aula.

-Você o que? –ele olhou para ela novamente, com estranheza.

-É isso mesmo. –ela reiterou sua posição- Não ouse afastar a única pessoa que de fato se preocupa e se ressente com o que você está sentindo. –ela disse num sussurro- E você deixou bastante claro com seus pensamentos secretos que minha presença faz diferença.

-E como não faria? –ele sibilou- Faça o que quiser, Granger.

Ela não precisou retornar à sua bancada, já que o sinal soou e os alunos apressaram-se em deixar os trabalhos sobre a mesa do professor. Ela saiu do caminho para não atrapalhar o fluxo, e mesmo recebendo um olhar questionador de Rony e Harry, manteve-se firme. Logo estavam sozinhos na sala de aula.

-Então? –ele perguntou ficando de pé- Você aceita um chá?

-Hum... –ela assustou-se- Claro. –disse munindo-se de coragem.

Ele caminhou pausadamente até a porta que dava acesso ao seu escritório. Hermione o seguiu, mantendo alguma distância. Ele indicou o sofá, e ela deixou sua mochila ali, indo até a lareira observar a fotografia de uma mulher, numa moldura simples, de madeira.

-Minha mãe. –ele disse servindo-se de uma poção para cefaléia- Eu acho que devo explicar-lhe uma coisa, antes que sua cabeça naturalmente crie uma situação estranha.

-Mais estranha do que a que eu já vivi agora a pouco? Eu vi seus pensamentos, professor.

-Não há nenhuma malicia em nenhum deles, me entenda.

-Eu sei que não. –ela assegurou.

-Você é irritante. –ele disse sentando-se numa poltrona com um pequeno gemido- Uma irritante-sabe-tudo. Não ache que eu não observei também seus defeitos.

-Eu acho que o fato de eu saber tudo é o que mais lhe interessa. –ela retrucou, sentindo-se estranhamente à vontade ali- Por exemplo... eu sei que o senhor se machucou numa missão para a Ordem noite passada. Pelos sintomas, eu imagino que tenha sido torturado com a Cruciatus. Eu sei também que o senhor está morrendo por dentro, já que me deixou ver seus pensamentos amigáveis a meu respeito. Sei que está com medo que eu confunda suas percepções sobre mim com interesse amoroso, mas eu não sou tola de pensar que o senhor não tenha refletido sobre suas outras alunas.

-Não há ninguém como você.

-Como assim? –ela intigou-se.

-Eu não entrego meus pensamentos tão facilmente assim, Hermione. Você apenas viu o que minha atual situação de fraqueza deixou escapar. A ponta do iceberg. Se você tivesse visto um pouco mais, saberia que sua presença aqui é inapropriada.

Havia algo fazendo com que ela se derretesse por dentro, talvez a situação fragilizada do sempre hostil e firme professor, talvez descobrir aquele tipo de coisa inusitada, talvez por dar-se conta de que apenas ela se preocupara o suficiente para oferecer ajuda e isso apenas por tê-lo observado longamente durante a aula.

A alma de Severus Snape estava escorrendo por debaixo da fachada obscura e fria e deixando que Hermione a desvendasse. Ela sabia que aquele era um momento único, uma oportunidade única.

-Eu entendo. –ela disse desviando os olhos.

-Você não entende. Apenas... não entende.

-Você pode explicar.

-Uma explicação assim nos roubaria anos. E você tem milhares de coisas mais interessantes com o que se ocupar.

-Mas agora eu quero me ocupar com o que acontece aqui. –e tocou levemente a têmpora dele- O que te aconteceu noite passada?

-Dificil demais de explicar, doloroso demais de recordar... Me deixe apenas ficar aqui divagando sobre coisas mais agradáveis.

-O mais correto é que eu vá embora agora.

-Sim, pense no que seus amigos vão dizer...

-Eu tenho uma aula agora. –ela disse- Isso ainda não acabou, você me deve um chá.

-Você está sendo incoveniente. –ele disse dando de ombros.

-Eu sei também... pelo meu mais puro costume de saber... que você está adorando meu interesse.

-Você merece o prêmio de "Mente Mais Irritante do Século".

-E por que?

-Você sabe demais. E acerta sempre.

Ela pegou a mochila no sofá e jogou nas costas. Severus a observou com uma certa aflição. Não devia ter se aberto tanto, apenas não devia! Aquilo era errado em todas as esferas do mundo, mas era também algo contra o que não se pode fazer muito a respeito.

-Hermione... –ele segurou sua mão- Eu... eu apenas não quero lhe causar ou ter problemas. Tenha certeza, você não quer se aproximar demais.

-Disso eu não sei. Eu também posso ter algumas percepções pra compartilhar com o senhor. E se isso lhe faz bem... –ela tocou-lhe o rosto- ...se isso é capaz de fazer surgir em você uma pessoa melhor, mesmo estando tão machucado e tão abaladado, ou justamente por isso, eu acho que quero sim estar por perto.

E depois de beijar-lhe a testa, ela se retirou. Severus fitou a porta por um longo momento antes de finalmente dar-se conta de que havia sido beijado. Na testa, mas beijado em todo caso.

Hermione encostou-se na parede do corredor, estava agora ofegante. Aquilo era errado de tantas maneiras que ela não queria nem pensar. Muitos achariam repulsivo ou talvez até imoral. Mas ela não via nada de errado. Ela não podia estar surpresa, já que sempre se dispusera a vê-lo como um aliado. E como um ser humano. E ter sentimentos combinantes e recém descobertos com uma pessoa como ele era apenas inusual, mas nada abominável. Ser sua aluna era algo que não duraria muito mais, agora já no final do sexto ano. Mas ser a diferença entre a solidão e o conforto para um grande homem como aquele, poderia ser gratificante pelo resto da vida.

Ela sobressaltou-se quando a porta do escritório se abriu e ele surgiu por ela, parecendo afoito. Hermione tentou se recompor o máximo que pode e começou a caminhar em sua direção. Ele indicou sua sala.

-O que houve? –ela perguntou quando a porta fechou-se atrás dela.

Severus a segurou nos braços, e mesmo sobressaltada, Hermione retribuiu. Ele encostou seus rostos e corajosamente roubou-lhe um rápido beijo.

-Me perdoe... –ele disse esquadrinhando o rosto corado dela.

-Eu...

-Obliviate. –ele murmurou vendo o modo triste como os olhos dela se desfocaram- Você me odeia. Você jamais vai querer estar perto de mim mais do que o tempo necessário. Nada aconteceu hoje e quando você voltar a si, vai estar zangada comigo. Você não vai me olhar nos olhos nunca mais e nunca vai se passar por sua cabeça o quanto eu quero você.

Ele a soltou e afastou-se, fechando a capa em torno de si. Não podia permitir que ela se contaminasse em seu mundo duplo, ou que comprometesse o proprio futuro brilhante que vinha construindo tão arduamente durante os anos... Apenas queria demais o bem dela para deixar algo assim tão errado acontecer em sua vida. Ela já tinha preocupações demais com Potter, ele se negava a ser mais uma delas.

Os olhos dela o focalizaram depois de alguns instantes, e ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Era só isso, professor? –perguntou firmemente.

-Sim. E jamais ouse me contestar novamente, ou não serão apenas 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Agora desapareça da minha presença.

-Obrigada. –ela disse abrindo a porta e saindo.

Pobre tolo! Hermione lançara um feitiço escudo mudo sobre si no instante em que sentiu a varinha dele tocar-lhe a pele. Se ele queria afastá-la... teria que fazer algo muito melhor que isso. E ela se asseguraria que ele não tivesse a chance.


End file.
